


Eren Jaeger, Misfit In America

by king_kageyama



Category: JROTC RPF, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Hanji, Alpha K. Ruiz, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha M. Ramsey, Alpha R. Carter, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Sex God, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Non Binary Hanji, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Bertolt Hoover, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega J. Barberan, Shit ton of OCs, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternate universe- ROTC, omega moblit, this ones straight for the sin bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama
Summary: sorry its so short, I needed to get it done





	1. Welcome To New Orleans

"Attention passengers, we will be beginning our final descent into Louis Armstrong Airport shortly, so please power down your electronic devices and buckle your seat belts." The captain said.

 Eren closed his book and buckled his belt, leaning back in his seat for the final stretch of the flight. 

He had little money and little possessions. Coming to America was the only way to get away from his abusive father Grisha and his over bearing sister Mikasa.  

He felt the plane bump as it landed and the captain came over the speaker again. "Attention passengers this is your captain speaking, welcome to Louisiana, and thank you for flying air Germany." He said

After the plane got to the terminal and the passengers where allowed off, Eren walked through the airport and into the blistering heat of Louisiana. 

'Damn, it's hot.' Eren though. He pushed up his sleeves and adjusted his backpack before walking to the transport desk. He could read and write English, but he could understand it when it was spoken and he couldn't speak any. 

Approaching the desk the woman flashed a big smile before speaking. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked. "Wie viel kostet es, in die stadt zu gehen?" Eren asked. "Excuse me? Darlin, I don't speak German." She said. 

Eren picked up the pen from the desk and grabbed a piece of paper as well. 'How much does it cost to go to the city?' he wrote. He had messy hand writing and a few words where spelled wrong. 

"It costs ten dollars to go into the city on the seven bus. Would you like a ticket?" She asked. "Ja. Sie sagten zehn amerikanische dollar?" Eren said. She just looked at him. He quickly grabbed the pen again before writing 'Yes. You said ten American dollars?'. She nodded and Eren took off his bag to dig for his wallet. 

He looked in his wallet an saw that he only had twenty dollar bills. 'Ok she said it was 10, and 10 is half of 20. So I would give her one twenty dollar bill.' Eren thought. He took out a 20 and handed it to the woman. 

She took the money and typed something on her computer. The ticket printed and she handed it to Eren along with a ten dollar bill. "Danke." Eren said, turning to walk away. "Oh and darlin', keep the pen and paper." she said. Eren picked up the pen and paper before going and getting on the bus with a big 7 on the front. 

He climbed on the bus and looked around. "Ticket please" the driver said. Eren handed the man his ticket and went to find and empty seat. He sat down next to a young man wearing a United States Navy uniform. 

"Attention passengers, my name is Chris and I will be taking you in this relaxing journey to New Orleans. The drive should take about 30 minutes, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the drive." He said. 

Eren took his book out of his backpack and flipped it open to where he left off. "What book are you reading?" The man next to him asked. Eren showed him the cover of the book, which was in German. "Harry Potter? I love that series." He said. Eren smiled and stuck his hand out for the man to shake. "Ich bin Eren Jaeger." Eren said. "Eren? I'm Joseph. It's nice to meet you." The man, Joseph, said, shaking Eren's hand. "So where are you from?" Joseph asked. "Deutschland" Eren said. 

"That's really cool, being from Germany. I'm from Connecticut." He said. "Bist du beim militär?" Eren asked. "Yes, well, actually I just came back from my last deployment. I was in Spain." He said. "Du verstehst mich?" Eren said. "Yes, my house mates speak German, I only understand." He answered. 

"Wo bist du in das militär gegangen?" Eren said. "Well, I enlisted when I was 18, the first place I went from basic was Fort Buckner in Okinawa, Japan. From there I went to the Naval Support base in Crete, Greece. I was stateside at the Naval Submarine base in Groton for about four years before going to Fort Buchanan in San Juan, Puerto Rico. From there I spent three years at Naval Air Station Sigonella in Sicily, Italy. And now I'm coming back from my last deployment at Naval Station Rota in Rota, Spain." He said.  

"Du bist in all jene länder gegangen?" Eren asked. "Yup, and it was quite fun." He said. They talked the entire drive there, learning about each other's lives.  The bus pulled up to the stop and the doors opened.

Eren stood up, shouldered his bag , and walked off the bus into the sunlight. Eren felt his stomach growl and walked towards a restaurant. 

He stopped outside of a small place stuffed between two big restaurants. The smell of food wafting through the open door pulled Eren's thoughts back to reality. The sign above the door read 'Mama Bella's Bayou'. He walked inside and looked around before he noticed a sign on the wall. 'Seat yourself'. 

Eren walked over to an empty table and sat down. A woman in a pain of cut off shorts and tank top walked over to him. "Welcome to Mama Bella's Bayou what would you like to drink?" She asked.  "Nur Wasser bitte." Eren asked. "What was that darlin?" She said. Eren pulled the pen and paper and wrote 'water' messily. 

He showed the woman the paper and waited for a response. "Water. Got it." She said before walking away. Eren looked out the window at the country he came to on a whim.  A green truck slowly pulled up in front of the restaurant. Eren's eyes widened he saw that no one was actually driving it. 

Two men who seemed to be arguing walked around the truck and into the restaurant. "Is Annabell here?" one of them asked. The one that asked the question was tall with dark skin, the other was a little shorter with tan skin. "Shes in the back. Oi, Annabell! People are here for you!" Eren's waitress yelled. 

A short woman wearing what seemed to be the bottoms of Air Force ABUs and an olive green t-shirt walked out of the kitchen and over to the two men. "Lets see, you never eat here and the only time you come here is when you need something so what do you need?" She asked. "Annabell, Bella, my best friend, my main squeeze-" One of the started. "What do you want Nick?" Annabell asked. "We need your torque wrench and impact gun." Nick said. "We have a flat and need to change the tire." The other one said. "I'm guessing you also need the jack?" She asked. "Yeah. If you have one." He said. "No problem Bell. Gimme a sec." She said before disappearing into  the kitchen. 

Eren sat and watched the exchange but was pulled from his thoughts when the waitress brought his water. "And what would you like to eat?" She asked. Eren looked down at the menu in front of him and scanned it quickly. He spotted something that sounded good and tried to pronounce it. "Cr-craw f-fi-fis-fish a-and r-ri-rice." He stuttered out, German accent thick and prominent. "Craw fish and rice? On its way." She said walking away. _'I did it. I spoke English.'_  Eren thought. 

He watched a group of teenagers walk in and sit a few tables over from him. They had school bags and were wearing uniforms. _'They must have just gotten out of school'_  Eren thought. "Why don't you just shut it, Eyebrows. There is no fucking way we are sending the NS1s to Leadership." One of them said. "Levi, you know none of us get to make that decision. It's up to the Sergeants. We're just officers." Eyebrows said. "Erwin, Levi, just calm down. It'll all work out just fine." A woman with brown hair pulled in a low bun said. "Shut up, Shitty Glasses." Levi said. 

 _'He swears. A lot. And he's really mean to his friends.'_  Eren thought. Eren looked at the three of them and wondered if he's was going to make any friends here. _'I  have no money. I have no place to live. I have no phone. I don't speak English. And I'm in a strange country. I'm screwed.'_  Eren thought. "Oi, brat. What are you staring at?" Levi asked. Eren quickly looked away and took the book out of his bag. 

The kid got up and stalked over to where Eren was sitting. "I asked you a question." He said. "Ich - ich meinte nichts davon" Eren said. "Oh so you're acting like you don't speak English." Levi said. "Ich - ich nicht." Eren answered. "How can you like in America and not speak English, brat? You'd have to be an idiot." He said. Eren just looked up at Levi, terrified. "Fucking answer me kid." Levi said. 

Eren grabbed the pen and paper and began to write. 'I don't speak English. I just moved here. Please stop yelling.' he wrote. Levi read the paper and threw it back on the table. "Tch, shitty foreigner." He said before walking back to his table. 

Eren sat in silence trying to process what happened. _'Is anyone going to like me? Will i have to go back to Germany?'_  Eren thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Eren finished his meal and paid, The sun was starting to dip below the skyline. He wandered the streets for a few hours, looking around and exploring before he got tired. 

He realized he had no place to sleep, so he settled on a park bench. Setting his bag on the bench to use as a pillow and pulling his hoodie around him, he settled onto the hard surface. It was dark out by now, only the street lights and moon above providing light. 

He closed his eyes and started to doze. 

"Hey, hey kid." someone said. Eren opened his eyes and sat up. The person standing there was a short woman around 4' 8" and brown hair tied up in a messy pony tail. "Ja" Eren said. "You look uncomfortable, you need a place to stay?" She asked. He nodded and got up. "I'm Ramsey, by the way." She said. "Eren" He responded. She motioned for him to follow her to her old, rusted truck. He got into the passenger side of the truck and took notice of the cushion Ramsey was sitting on. 

The twenty minute drive to where Ramsey lived was mostly silent. She asked where he was from, how old he was, how long he'd been in the states, you know the sort. They passed a sign that said _'Welcome to Radiant Hollow'_ illuminated by a few lights on the side of a dirt road. 

Eren looked over at the woman. Her hoodie sleeves where pushed up to her elbows and her arms where littered with freckles, scars, and a few burn marks.  _'Type of shit has she been through?'_  he thought. 

They pulled into a dirt drive way next to a medium sized house with a light on in the kitchen. "You're in for a treat kid, Carter's still up." She said, opening the door and hopping out. Eren got out of the car and followed her to the house.

They stepped into the kitchen, but no one was in there. There was a faint scratching sound from down the hall, from behind a half closed door. Ramsey set off down the hall with Eren in tow, flicking on the hall as she went.

Pushing open the door, they saw a man on his knees leaned over the side of the tub, scrubbing away in sweat pants and a hoodie. "Carter, get off the floor." She said. "I can't. The tub needs cleaning." He said. "You cleaned yesterday." Ramsey said, crouching on the floor next to the man. "So what? Nothing wrong with having a clean house." He said. "Look, I know you clean when you can't sleep or when your depressed, but breathing in the fumes from the bleach, as well as smoking sure as hell isn't going to help you live longer." She said, pulling Carter off the floor. Eren noticed one thing when they stood up, Carter was nearly two feet taller then Ramsey.

"But that won't make me stop. Let me rinse the tub then I'll go to bed. Barbarian and Kev are already asleep, so we have to be quite going upstairs." he said, setting down the scrub brush and taking off his gloves. "Good. I'll see you in the morning." Ramsey said before leaving the bathroom and bringing Eren up to the guest room. 

She showed him where the other bathroom was and gave him a pair of sweat pants to sleep in before bidding him good night and leaving.

 _'Maybe America won't be so bad after all'_ Was Eren's last thought before falling asleep.


	2. First Day

Eren woke up the next morning to the sound of yelling and things being thrown. 'Oh go. Not again. Please god not again.' Eren thought. He sat up and felt like he was going to throw up. "Shit not now" Eren said, before standing up. He always felt like throwing up a few days before his heat. 

He slowly made his way downstairs into the kitchen where the noise was coming from. When he got there he saw Ramsey standing across from Carter wearing a pair of sweat pants two sizes two big and a white tank top while two men sat calmly at the table. 

"I'll ask one more time. Where. The hell. Did you put. My knife." She asked. Eren took a deep breath, immediately wincing. The air was filled with a very potent, unnerving scent. Challenge. Dominating. Alpha. 

And not only is it coming from Carter. Its also coming from Ramsey. "Where'd you put my moonshine?" Carter asked. Ramsey picked up the knife that was sitting on the counter and drew back, as if to throw it. Carter put his hands up in defense and slowly moved around the table to the fridge. 

He reached on top and pulled down a bone handled, steel bladed knife before handing it to Ramsey. "Thank you. Oh and I gave the moonshine to Morgan. For baking." She said. Carter let out a sigh before plopping into a chair at the table. 

Eren slowly entered the kitchen and gingerly sat down at the table, still a little tense. "Oh hello Eren. It's nice to see you again." One of the men at the table said. Eren looked into the smiling face of Joseph. "Whats wrong? You smell tense." The other man said. 

Eren's eyes widened slightly. 'Can they smell it that easy?' Eren thought. "I'm fine." Eren said. Ramsey set a plate of eggs in front of him and handed Carter a cup of coffee. "Eat up, kid. Then go shower. We leave in a half hour." Ramsey said. 

~

A half hour later Eren was sitting in the jump seat of Carter's truck, crushed between the back of the passenger seat and window. He watched out the window as they drove down dirt roads. "Whats the plan for today? Drilling? Marching? PQS?" Carter asked. "I was thinking we have the NS1s do PQS while NS2s and 3s march." Ramsey said. Carter nodded and turned into the parking lot of a school. 

Carter and Ramsey got out before letting Eren out. Carter pushed a folder into Eren's hands and adjusted his jacket. "Oi! Arlert! Come here." Carter yelled. A small blonde boy jogged over to them with a smile. "Yes Sergeant?" He asked. "I need you to bring Eren to the main office and get him enrolled. Make sure you have the same schedule so he can understand everything. You do speak German, right?" He said. "Yes I do. And I'll make sure that happens, Sergeant." The boy said. 

"Good. I'll see you seventh period." Carter said before walking off with Ramsey. Eren turned to the boy and smiled shyly. "Hi! I'm Armin. Sergeant kinda stuck us together, so I hope we can be good friends." he said. "I'm Eren." Eren said. "Great! C'mon, I'll bring you to the office." Armin said, taking Eren's hand and pulling him towards the school.

As they neared the school, the groups of students became larger. Armin stopped running and slowed to a walk. "So the different groups at this school are the jocks, cheerleaders, artsy kids, stoners, and my group, the ROTC kids." Armin said as they walked up to a small group of people. 

His personality said beta, but his scent said omega. "HI ARMIN!!!" a woman with a messy ponytail and glasses yelled. "Hello Hanji." Amrin said. 'Shes the woman from yesterday.' Eren thought. 

A tall blond with massive eyebrows put his arms around Armin. "Hello love." He said. "Hi Erwin." he said, getting on his toes and kissing him. After they pulled apart Erwin pulled down the collar of Armin's shirt and kissed the still bruised bond mark. 

"Jesus, Eyebrows. I know you just bonded the kid but keep it in your pants god dammit." The smallest person of the group said. He was short, but built. With black hair and grey eyes, a resting bitch face was what really made Eren think. 

"Sorry Levi. I'll see you guys later I have to bring Eren to the office." Armin said before walking off with Eren. 

~

Eren was registered in under five minutes with Sergeant Reno Cater and Sergeant Madison Ramsey as his guardians and 73 Shotgun Hill Road listed as his address. 

Eren looked at his schedule and looked for his first class. American history. He's fucked. 

~ 

The first six classes went smoothly. American history, art, algebra II, English II, gym, and science. He was on his way to third lunch with Armin. They took the middle stairwell all the way down into the crowded lunch room. 

Armin led him to a table with two open seats. Erwin, Levi, Hanji, and three other people he hasn't seen where sat at the table. Eren sat down at one of the empty seats while Armin sat in the other. 

"Eren this is Mike, Nanaba, and Moblit. Guys this is Eren." Armin said. Shortly after they sat down, a teacher came over and told them to go get food. 

The lunch line was packed. People were packed like sardines, squeezed in a small space. It took them ten minutes to get to the counter to get food. 

Eren mimicked Armin after getting food by holding his tray above his head. There seemed to be even more people between the sandwich bar and milk coolers. They finally made it back to their table and ate. "This food is shit" Eren said. 

"Welcome to public school." Armin responded, taking a bite of his chicken salad sandwich. 

~

Lunch passed quickly and soon Eren was following Armin, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji outside and down the hall to S-20. 

The room was at the very end of the hall. The green metal door was open, Carter and Ramsey standing outside. They filed into the room with a 'Hey Sergeant'. 

On the way in each person stopped to look through a pile of folders, taking the one with their name on it and a piece of paper before sitting down.

Carter and Ramsey walked into the room, closing the door. Ramsey walked into the office while Carter went to the front. "Yesterday we had the test for World War One, so we will be starting the Inter War Years. Raise your hand if you don't have a note taking sheet." He said, taking off his jacket. 

Eren raised his hand as well as three other people. Carter walked around and handed them paper as Ramsey came out and set a folder on Eren's desk. Everyone reached in their desks and took out the NS2 book, flipping to the page number on the paper and starting to read. 

A half hour into class Carter started fanning himself with a piece of paper and tugging at his shirt collar. This went as far as him actually taking his shirt off, catching a few omega's attention. He stopped grading papers and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Ramsey walked over to the desk and put her hand on Carter's back. "Are you ok?" she asked. Carter nodded and picked up his pen. Ramsey sniffed the air and covered her nose. "You're rutting....and if you just started, me and Kevin are starting soon. You need to go home." She said.

It seemed to finally sink in that he had in fact started his rut when he stood up grabbed his shirt, jacket, cover and phone before pretty much running out of the classroom. 

~

When Eren walked into the house with Ramsey, he tensed. The entire house reeked of alpha rut, and he didn't know what to do. 

Carter's clothes where strewn across the floor. Ramsey bent over and slowly picked them up, before getting a glass of water and walking upstairs. She knocked on the door before opening it. 

Carter was on his back, a sheet thrown over his hips. The room was dark and stunk of sex. Ramsey dropped the clothes in a basket and walked over to his bed. She set the glass on the side table and pushed his hair off his forehead before leaving. 

"I highly advise you to stay away from his room for the next week. And in a few days, you're gonna have to fend for yourself. My rut starts, maybe two days from now, Kevin's starts the day after. So does Barberan's heat. So you're gonna have to cook for yourself and get yourself to school. Good luck." She said before going to her room. 

Eren stood in the hall for a few moments before going downstairs and starting his homework. 

~

Barberan cooked dinner that night. He made bangers and mash, which Eren now loves. 

By ten, Eren was in his room getting ready for bed. He changed his clothes, dropping the dirty ones into the basket and getting in bed. 

'First day is over. And it looks like it'll be pretty great here' Eren thought before going to sleep.


	3. Four Chickens and A Left Shoelace

Chaos. The past three weeks had been chaos. 

After Carter's rut hit during class, everything went downhill. In a span of two days Barberan went into heat and Kevin and Ramsey started their ruts. Within another day Eren started his heat as well. 

~

Wednesday morning Eren woke up without the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. The house was silent. No noise except the faint sound of someones snoring. 

He got up and pulled on an over large t-shirt before walking down the hall to the bathroom to clean himself off. When he came out Kevin was coming out of his room, Barberan hanging onto him. 

"Morning Eren." Kevin said before making his way downstairs. Eren put on a pair of shorts and went downstairs to find the three of them where the only ones awake. "Wheres Carter and Ramsey?" he asked.

"Probably still in bed. It takes a lot out of them." Barberan said, resting his hands on the table. A few minutes later Carter walked into the kitchen in a pair of shorts. Eren turned to look at him and his eyes widened. 

The first thing that caught his eyes were the crescent shaped scars on his chest, as well as the others on his body. The second surprised him more. Carter's right leg was normal, but from right above his knee down on his left leg, was a prosthetic. 

He sat down at the table and sighed. "God I hate that" Carter said. Ramsey handed him a cup of coffee and sat down. "So are you two....together?" Eren asked. 

Ramsey snorted and Carter started to laugh. "People always think that because we're so close, that we're mates. Even though we're both alphas. He's married anyway" Ramsey said. Almost right after she said it, someone knocked on the front door. Carter got up and came back a few minutes later. 

"Or I was married. My wife just served me divorce papers" Carter said and threw the stack on the table. He sat and downed half of his coffee. 

It was silent for a few minutes. "Hey Carter, I bet you four chickens and left shoelace that Barberan got pregnant this heat" Ramsey said. Carter looked at her and smiled. "You're on" and sealed the deal with a fist bump. 

~

They all returned to school the next day after multiple showers using scent-blocking soap. Eren walked up to his group. As soon as he was within smelling distance, Levi stood up straighter and crossed his arms. "Hi guys" Eren said. They waved to him, smiling. Erwin and Armin where wrapped around each other, as always. Hanji was holding onto Moblit, who seemed to be gaining weight. 

"Eren, how was your heat?" Armin asked. "Pretty painful. Or what I remember was anyway" Eren said, blushing slightly at talking about his heat. "What? No alpha? Surely living in a house full of them you would have had help." Levi said. Everyone whipped their heads to look at the small alpha. 

"Levi! Don't talk like that!" Erwin said. Everyone knew Eren lived with three alphas, it became common knowledge when they brought him to and from school everyday. Eren blushed more, his tanned cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. 

The bell rang and everyone walked in different directions for class. Eren, Armin, and Levi all shared the same first, third, and fourth period classes. 

In fourth period English, the teacher, Mr. Skavosavitch, was assigning partners for a project. There where the obvious pairs Hanji and Moblit, the blond omega Krista and her alpha Ymir, this one tall, bulky alpha named Reiner and this tall omega Bertholt. 

"Eren I want you to pair up with uhhhhh, Levi" He said. Eren looked across the room to where Levi was sitting. They moved to sit with their partners. Eren sat down shyly in the seat next to Levi. 

They started on the project which was to collaborate with a partner to write a story at least two chapters long. It was a bit difficult with the language barrier, but they got an outline done before the end of class. 

Eren tapped Levi on the shoulder as they where leaving class. "L-levi, want to c-come" he had to stop mid sentence due to how Levi was staring at him. He adjusted his backpack and gulped. "House to work project" Eren said, trying to make sense. Levi cocked his head to the side and looked up at Eren. 

"I'll walk home with you after school." Levi said before walking off to class. Eren smiled and walked down to the gym. 

~

During seventh period, Eren was issued a uniform. A khaki shirt, black slacks, black socks, black shoes, a standard garrison cover, black belt, gold belt buckle, white tshirt, jacket, and sweater. "Oh, Eren come here for a moment." Ramsey said. Eren turned and walked over to the small woman "Yes?" 

"We have to stay after for drill practice and we cant give you a ride home. WALK" Carter said. Ramsey handed him something that looked like a map. "This is a map of the town. Follow the highlighted path." she said. She then handed him another map. "This is a map of where not to step, cause we have trip wires everywhere." Carter said. And then, a third map. "And this is the land mine lay out" Ramsey said and stretched to pat his head.

After the bell rang, Eren and Levi made their way to the cut. The cut was a path that goes behind a moving company and comes out behind the Wendy's. It cut a good twenty minutes off the walk home. 

Despite getting lost multiple times, they did eventually get home. They walked with caution down the driveway to the kitchen door. The door had been left unlocked that morning, but still had to be pried open with a screw driver. 

When they got inside, Levi looked around, terrified. The kitchen was a mess. Empty bottles of booze were scattered around the kitchen, weapons lay taken apart and half cleaned on the kitchen table, a thin layer of black powder covering everything. 

Eren wasn't phased. He set his bag down by the wall and went over to get a snack from the fridge. "Ooh Morgan made pie" He said and pulled a strawberry pie out of the fridge. "You want a piece?" he offered. 

"Uh, sure. But what the hell happened in here?" he asked, walking further into the kitchen. "Oh Ramsey was making fire works earlier. So don't light anything." he said and cut Levi a slice of pie.

They wound up eating on the living room floor, due to the unconscious woman on the couch. The living room was also the only clean room on the bottom floor of the house. When they where done eating, they went up to Eren's room to work on the project. 

"Jesus Christ Eren, your room stinks." Levi said and dropped his bag by the door. "Oh sorry, we haven't cleaned since.....nevermind" Eren said, sitting down on his bed. Levi took a deep breath to calm himself before flopping down onto the bed next to Eren. Bad idea. 

When he hit the blankets, Eren's sickly sweet scent erupted from the folds of the blanket. 'God he smells so good' Levi thought. Eren was completely oblivious to Levi's mental stupor, and went about getting out his notes. 

It didn't help that Levi' s rut was approaching. He was ultra sensitive to other people's smells, and the cute omega next to him wasn't making it easier. He managed to keep his cool for a good few hours.

~

The build up of pressure on his senses became too much around five o'clock. Levi moved closer to see over Eren's shoulder which was a bigger mistake then before. Eren's scent bombarded his nose and he snapped. Levi brought his hand up to turn Erem's face so he could press his lips against the others. 

Eren was stock still for a moment before dropping his pen and closing his eyes. He pressed back sweetly and turned to face Levi. 

It seemed right. To be doing this with eachother. The first encounter of alpha and omega. 

~

When Ramsey and Carter got home, they went up to check on Eren. Without knocking, they opened his bedroom door to see the kid they had claimed as their own, being kissed by one of their students. 

They immediately started to freak out. They started to yell and Carter moved into the room to pull Levi off of Eren. It was a blur of shoving the younger alpha through the house, and pulling more people into the commotion. 

Kenneth, the alpha that was on the couch sleeping before, was woken up by yelling. They got Levi out of the house and pushed him into the yard. It took Carter, Barberan, Kenneth, and Kevin to keep Ramsey from killing Levi. 

~

Eren was terrified. He thought they were gonna beat him like his father would. At the moment, they where sitting all facing Eren. Carter lit his fourth cigarette in the past ten minutes and exhaled a puff of grey smoke. 

"Listen, Eren. We aren't mad." Barberan said. "Yeah. We aren't mad. Just, startled." Ramsey said. "None of us have children , and we kinda claimed you as our kid." She stated. "What we're trying to say is-fuck I hate being an adult-" Carter started. "Do you know about safe sex?" he asked.

Eren blushed and shook his head. His dad never told him about how to be safe and his sister didn't let any alphas near him. "W-well, when two people want to have sex they, hopefully, talk about it first. They use birth control and condoms to make sure no accidents happen." Kevin said. 

Kenneth walked into the kitchen and slammed her hand on the table. "Only have sex in heat and use protection! When not in heat, suck dick don't take it!" she yelled. Eren nodded and looked at the group of alphas in front of him. "And we're putting you on the pill." Carter added. 

A nicely shaped black woman with braids and glasses came in the kitchen door "I leave for three months and I come back to another person in this house." She said. Carter looked at her and ran to the woman. It ended in the two of them squeezing as tight as they could. 

"I missed you so much!" she yelled. Everyone's attention was quickly shifted from Eren to the woman in a warm welcome home. "Eren, this is my sister Shariena." Carter said. Eren already liked the woman, she smelled nice. Like curry, strawberry, and cherry blossoms. 

Her scent told him omega, but her attitude said alpha. 'Well, at least there more the two omegas here now' He thought.


	4. Four Chickens and A Left Shoelace

It was about a week after they kissed that Levi finally got the courage to talk to Eren again. It was in sixth period science during a lab. "Um, hey Eren" Levi said to get his attention. Eren turned to look at him and smiled. "Yes Levi?" He said. "There's a fair this weekend, d-do you wanna come with me?" He asked.

Eren looked at him for a moment. 'Holy fuck he doesn't like me like that. Abort mission! Abort mission!' Levi thought, going into a panic. "I would very much like to" Eren said. "Ill pick you up at six" Levi said.

Eren smiled and went back to doing his work. After science they had lunch. Eren went to find his friends at their usual table, by the second water fountain on the right wall. He took his seat between Armin and Hanji who was yelling at Levi across the table. "I don't give two shits if its for science, shitty glasses! I'm not letting you experiment on me!" Levi yelled. "C'mon Levi please!" she begged.

Eren tuned them out in favor of talking to Armin. They spoke quietly in German so no one can understand them. "Eren, is it alright if I come over after school? I really need to talk to you" Armin said. Eren nodded and patted his knee "Yeah sure. I'll ask next period." Eren said and got up to go get food.

~

When they walked into ROTC, Carter had Ramsey on his shoulders while she was trying to fix one of the small planes that hung from the ceiling. "Why are they even aloud to be around children" Levi muttered and went to his desk, grabbing his PQS folder on his way. Eren moved around them to his desk and plopped into his chair, which was across from Levi's.

After Carter nearly dropping Ramsey while putting her down, they actually started class. "Alright. It is Thursday, which means it is PQS day. Everyone you know what to do. Eren, come here" Carter said. Eren got up and walked into the office where he was. Carter handed him a plain folder and an Seman Apprentice PQS sheet, as well as a basic knowledge packet.

"Go sit and work on this." he said. "Thank you. Oh! I almost forgot, can Armin come over after school?" he asked. Carter nodded and shooed him away. Eren spent the rest of class working on memorizing the different classes and types of combat ships.

~

Eren and Armin walked home together. When they got to Eren's house, he checked the house was empty before turning to his friend. "Okay whats wrong?" He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. "Eren I'm pregnant." Armin said after sitting down. "I'm not ready for a baby I'm still in high school. And I'm sure Erwin doesn't want one yet" He said.

"Armin he wouldn't have bonded you if he didn't love you, or want a life with you. Don't worry, it'll all work out" he said.

~

Armin was gone before everyone came home at six. Eren thought he would do something nice as a thank you and had dinner on the table when they walked in. He made what he could with what was in the fridge. There was grilled venison, roasted potatoes, and peas.

When they walked in and smelled the food, they all sighed happily. "Whatever was cooked smells amazing" Kevin commented, walking into the kitchen seeing Eren putting plates down on the table.

"Eren did you cook dinner?" Ramsey asked, taking off her jacket. "Yes. I just wanted to do something nice as a thank you for taking me in" he said. They took their seats at the table and waited for Eren to sit. They never ate all together at the dinner table, they mostly ate in the living room watching whatever sports game was on.

For once they had a nice family dinner. All of them. Carter, Ramsey, Kevin,Barberan, Kenneth, Shariena, and Eren. Over dinner, Eren told them he had a date with Levi on Saturday after a mental battle.

They all gave him advice and after they ate, Carter brought down boxes of old clothes for him to choose out of.

~

Friday was boring, except for seeing Levi in fourth, sixth, and seventh period. That night Eren spent a good few hours making sure everything was set for tomorrow night.

~

Finally. It was Saturday. At five o'clock, Eren started to get ready. He showered and used the cheery blossom shower gel that was sitting on the shelf. He put on the pressed white shirt, green wool sweater, black jeans, and brown boots. Evidently, he was the same size as Carter when he was sixteen.

When he was done getting dressed, Eren walked out into the living room where everyone, his family, was sitting. When they gave him a very awkward sex talk, they let that barrier down and told him they thought of him as their kid.

They where all sitting around old photo albums when Barberan noticed him. "Eren you look so nice." he said. Everyone turned to look at him and made some noise of approval. "And as a...lets call it a coming of age present, we got you something." Kevin said and got up from his place on the couch.

He walked over to him and handed him a small box. Eren opened it slowly and smiled. It was a circular pendant with an eagle on it. On the back, a phrase. 'Not for kings. Not for glory. But for the one I call my brother'

It was written in German, his language. The chain was the same as all their own. Because they all wore the same pendant, they all had the same saying on the back. Eren put it on right as the door bell rang.

Carter got up to answer the door and let Levi into the kitchen. "Eren! He's Here!" Carter yelled. Eren turned and walked to the door with everyone else behind him. It was an awkward greeting, but Eren was happy and blushing.

Kenneth was holding a camera and snapped a picture of them. Ramsey ushered them out the door and waited for them to walk off before turning to them.

"Alright, they're gone." She said. Everyone went out to the black van with windows painted over and got in. Shariena and Morgan had stayed at home working on paper work while everyone left. They some how fit four people in the back of the van while kevin drove them to the fair grounds.

~

Levi was just as nervous as Eren for this date. He had never actually dated anyone before. They where walking through the food area to the roller coasters when Eren reached over and laced their fingers together.

Levi looked over at Eren with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. He smiled at Eren and ran his thumb over his knuckles. They proceeded to the rides hand in hand.

~

After the scrambler and eating, they headed to the ferris wheel. "Levi....I don't really like heights" eren said softly. "It wont be that bad" Levi said before someone in a trench coat and hat barreled through them, breaking apart their hands.

Eren looked between levi and the person, sad that he lost contact. Levi reached out and grabbed his hand again. Eren smiled and moved closer to the alpha.  
It took some convincing to get Eren onto the ferris wheel, but once he was on and pressed against Levi's side, he was pretty calm. The ride started and lifted them into the air.

When it stopped, they were at the top. Eren made the mistake of looking over, and made some sort of noise in fear. He leaned closer to levi and hid his face in the alphas neck.  
Levi rubbed his back "Dont worry Eren, we'll be down soon" he said softly. Eren took a deep breath, enjoying his scent, and looked up at Levi. He stares back for a moment before leaning down slightly and kissing Eren.

He loved how soft Levi's lips were. Absolutely loved it. Levi made him feel safe and secure, a feeling he's only had a few times. Levi moved his hand up to cup Erens cheek.

There was just somethibg about Levi that made Eren feel alive. Maybe it was the same thing between Barberan and Kevin.

Who knows.


	5. We Came To Lose (Maybe)

It was finally here. After months of training and practice, it was here. The Bethel Drill Meet.

Eren was put on the drill team as a fill in for every possible position. Even though he was only an NS1, he knew all the movements for all varsity armed, unarmed, and color guard.

What he didnt expect, was to be woken up at three a.m by Ramsey playing taps into a bull horn on the roof. He jolted up in bed and looked around before getting up and going to stand outside his room. Kevin walked out of his room, Barberan holding onto his shirt, and stood on either side of their door. Soon, Ramsey walked through the hall and told them to get ready for the day.

It took a great load of yelling and caffeine over the course of two and a half hours to get all five people dressed and into the van. Thats where they ran into their first problem. Carter had taken the seats out of the van, every seat except the drivers and passenger side, leaving eren with no place to sit. They just told him to grab a cup holder and hold tight.

When they got to the school, they had Eren go into the classroom and get the case of water and help bring up the rifles.

By 6:20, everyone was there, seated on the bus, and ready to go. Eren was curled up on the seat against Levi, sleeping soundly. Their relationship had really grown over the past few months, and Levi was very happy with him. He enjoyed Eren's fruity smell and sweet words when they were alone. Levi couldn't fall alseep, so he just sat there playing with Eren's hair and eating.

About halfway there, there was a huge crash between three semi trucks. It slowed them down and set everything back a half hour.

The arrival at Bethel was always eventful. Their school was poor compared to others. But they looked good. They all wore green jackets layerd over the navy blue hoodies. They may have been broke, but they looked put together.

~

For eren, the first hour was a blur. He was pulled from the classroom for varsity inspection, from varsity inspection across the school to NS1 inspection, then back across the school for NS1 unarmed platoon drill. From then, He had a few hours.

~

The didnt place in anything. They lost. And the bus ride home was quiet. Eren was leaning into Levis side again, trying to sleep. But there was an incessant itch under his skin.

"Levi?" He said, looking up and taking out one ear bud. Levi looked down at him, wondering what he wanted. "I want you to spend my next heat with me" he said.

Levi looked confused, but excited. "Are you sure?" Levi asked. Eren nodded and kissed his cheek. "Im sure"

~

Eren's family was nice enough to let Levi stay the night, but made him keep his door open.

The perfect end to a decent day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short, I needed to get it done


	6. First Heat

(Smut will be marked with * *)

After the drill meet, and seeing how horrible they did on the video, Levi became a lot more protective of Eren. He had developed a habit of always hanging onto or touching Eren when they were together, not that Eren minded.

Eren had Levi over pretty much every day because the rest of the family was out of the house, taking care of Carter's divorce in a different state. In fact, they had just gotten home from school, and were lounging on the couch, which was for once clean.

"Levi?" Eren asked, looking up at him. He was laying with his back against Levi's chest as some movue played in the background. "Yes?" He asked. "I want you to spend my next heat with me" Eren said.

Levi stared down at him, completely unsure about if Eren knew what he just said. "Are you sure?" He asked, sitting up. Eren sat up and nodded "I love you Levi. Im sure" He said. "Then its settled, as long as you're sure" Levi said and kissed his cheek.

××××××××

Over the next few days, Eren became clingy, whiney, and uncomfortable from the growing itch under his skin. At school he got alot of unwanted attention from alphas he didnt know or like. There was a handful of alphas that Levi had played football with that protected him when Levi wasnt around. Like Reiner, Ymir, and that Annie girl that never really talked.

They were just at lunch one day, Levi was eating, Eren had his nose pushed into Levis neck.  Something just snapped inside Eren, and his scent changed from the sweet pre-heat smell, to a sickly sweet and aroused mix of cherry blossoms and cinnamon.

There were alot of differnt scents in the cafeteria, but none of them smelled of heat, or that sweet. The eyes of evey alpha turned towards Eren, and he just clung to Levi tighter.

The alphas that were already mated, such as Erwin and Hanji, made sure they made it out of the packed room to a safe place. The ROTC room.

Of course, the door was locked. It always is. After lots of banging, the door swung open, Ramsey having opened it. She had come back early, getting tired of being cooped up in a hotel. "Eren started his heat" was all Levi had to say before they were pulled into the room.

There was a class going on, and they were watching the pair closely. "Give me two seconds to get someone" she said, walking next door to get the culinary teacher. She left him in charge to bring them home.

"Levi after you get Eren settled, I'll take you back and give you a pass" she said, looking over at Levi who was sitting in the middle seat. "Actually, Eren asked me to spend his heat with him" Levi said. Ramsey slammed on the breaks and looked at him. Just staring. She reached behind the seat and grabbed a box of condoms, pushing them into Levi's hands.

It was Carter's truck, not hers, and he always had a box on hand. They made it back to the house and inside right as tge full heat was setting in.

*  
Eren was pulling at Levi's clothes as they made it up the stairs. They barely made it into the room before Eren was undoing the button on his jeans.

"Eren baby calm down" Levi said, pulling Eren's own shirt off. He slid Eren's pants and underwear down his legs and looked down at him.

Smooth tan skin, with very few marks, made the pinkish head of his already hard cock stand out. He made a comment about it and stripped the rest of his clothes off.

He leaned down and kissed Eren, tugging on his bottom lip and grinding against him. Eren whined into the kiss, locking his legs around him. Levi managed to leave a few dark hickeys on Eren's neck before the omega started begging.

He reached for a condom and rolled it on before lining up and pushing in, drawing a low moan from Eren. He was still for only a moment, relishing in the hot heat of Eren, before pulling out and pushing back in. With each push, Eren let out a moan. He wanted more, harder. He said it many times before Levi finally added some force.

Levi lifted one of Eren's legs over his shoulder and went harder. He snapped his hips forward into Eren, pulling a cry from him. He kept up that pace, loving how Eren scratched at his arms and back. He leaned down, bending Eren almost in half, and kissed his neck and jaw, leaving more hickeys and bite marks.

Eren felt Levi's knot starting to pull at his rim, and came. He shook and arched off the bed, moaning loudly. He wasnt yet satisfied, and happy that Levi just kept going. He slammed into Eren, his knot growing bigger each time. It became harder and harder for him to move, so he did it to the best of his ability.

He continued to abuse Eren's prostate until he finally came. He pushed his knot inside and came into the condom, biting down on Eren's scent gland. Eren came again for the second time at the feeling of being marked.

*

Levi pulled away and rolled so Eren was on his chest so he wouldn't be crushed. He looked up at Levi, with a lazy smile on his face. "Can I mark you?" He asked, tracing a circle on his chest. Levi nodded after a moment anf turned his head for Eren to mark.

He kissed his scent glad before biting. The bite cause another jolt to run through Levi.  When Eren pulled away, he smiled and gave Levi a small kiss. "I love you Levi" he said before falling asleep on his chest.

++++++++++

When the heat finally dissipated and the fog cleared a week later, the sun was coming through a window. It was morning on a sunday. Eren opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled down at Levi, who had fallen asleep while waiting for his knot to go down. He leaned down and kissed his nose, which woke him up.

"Morning Levi" he said sleepily. "Morning Eren" Levi responded, rubbing his eyes. They separated and got dressed to go downstairs. When Eren stood, he almost fell. "Sore?" Levi asked, helping him up "Its your fault" he said, leaning on him.  "And you liked it" Levi said, walking downstairs.

When they got into the kitchen, Ramsey was just finishing making breakfast. "I really should sound proof your room Eren. I really didn't like hearing you for a week" she said, putting bacon on their plates "sit" she added.

They were halfway through breakfast when the kitchen door opened and the rest of the family came in. It was all warm welcomes and complaining about the time difference until Kevin commented on the huge bruised mating marks on their necks. From there it went downhill. Ramsey was yelled at for letting them do it, and she just responded with "Well it was about time".

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

After everything calmed down, they were congratulated on it. Everyone was happy they finally got together, but not about Eren probably being pregnant.

But hey, you never know...


End file.
